


Little House on the Edge of Nowhere

by Isabear



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Brief References to Canonical Kidnapping, Canon Compliant, Elyan Backstory, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, M/M, Percival Backstory, Reunion, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For all the time he'd spent running, Elyan felt safe here, in the hut with the impenetrable wall of forest around it and the gravel-strewn path to warn them if anyone approached.</i>
</p><p>Legends say Percival lived in the forest before he came to Camelot. This was true, but he didn't live alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little House on the Edge of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Pornathon main challenge 2, "multimedia". Based on sounds [#4](https://soundcloud.com/cheesymess/walking-on-gravel-soundbible) and [#2](https://soundcloud.com/cheesymess/thunder).

_Before Fyrien..._

Gravel crunched beneath Elyan's boots. The sound echoed across two small fields, bouncing off the dense forest encircling them. It carried all the way to a hut tucked up against the green edge of the trees. 

A warning sound, a homecoming sound.

Elyan feet hurt from standing all day at the forge, his back and shoulders from the rise and fall of the hammer, and there was soot on his skin that could barely be seen in the failing light. But he was home.

Thunderheads boiled across the sky as he picked his way down the path between the carefully tended fields and put his hand on the door. The first spatters of rain chased him inside.

The man inside looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home." Percival set aside the pan he was using to cook something that smelled like rabbit and came over to brush raindrops off Elyan's shoulders and plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You're just in time for supper."

****

Rain poured off the eaves and lightning flashed through the cracks in the shutters. Elyan gasped into Percival's mouth, riding up and down with his thighs burning and Percy's hands on his hips, holding him at just the right angle so he saw stars every time his eyes slipped closed. 

It was good, so good, Percy hard and thick inside him, hot to the very core of him. The words were on the tip of Elyan's tongue - _perfect_ and _more_ and _please let me stay_ \- but he couldn't push them out past his lips. Instead, he let the rising whine in his throat speak for him as his balls tightened. Outside, thunder rolled.

Percy spoke little during the day, but at night like this he never stopped. "So good for me, Elyan. So open." 

Elyan half sobbed as Percy's hands forced his hips to twist on a downward stroke - he loved it, and Percy always knew what he loved, even if he couldn't speak.

"That's it, so beautiful. Come for me, Elyan. Come on my cock."

With a high sound that was nearly a scream, Elyan did. Tightening down made Percival's cock feel even bigger, and Elyan's release made him feel light, like he'd float away without that anchor.

Later, they spooned on the bed, their legs tangled and Percival wrapped round Elyan, one hand tucked over Elyan's heart.

For all the time he'd spent running, Elyan felt safe here, in the hut with the impenetrable wall of forest around it and the gravel-strewn path to warn them if anyone approached.

****

In the end, they didn't take him from home, and they weren't who he was expecting. A king's men, but the wrong king. They grabbed Elyan from the market in the early morning light as he picked his way between stalls. They had a bag over his head before he could shout.

****

_After Fyrien..._

Elyan thought about sending a note, but Gwen would have to write it for him, and who could he pay to take it? Besides, it had been weeks by then. The little hut on the edge of the forest was probably getting on just fine without him. He had to build a place for himself here in Camelot, where they had no blacksmith. Had to rebuild the fires of his father's forge. The little hut had been a brief few months of happiness, and now it was over.

At night, he slept on the floor by Gwen's bed and knew himself for a liar.

****

Rocks fell, miraculously cutting them off from the enemy. Elyan looked up and sucked in a sharp breath.

Above the ravine, sword in hand and larger than life, was Percival. His face was unreadable.

****

In the abandoned hall of the kings, Percy leaned up on his elbow and watched Elyan shiver. Wordlessly he lifted his blanket, and despite all the questions on the tip of Elyan's tongue, he crawled over quickly, tucking his back against Percy's chest. Warmth seeped through him almost immediately, easing his tight muscles.

Percy slipped an arm around his waist. His breath ghosted over Elyan's ear. "Townspeople said you got taken."

"Yeah," Elyan rasped.

"I looked everywhere. How'd you get out?"

"Arthur and Merlin." _And Morgana,_ he didn't say.

Percy tightened his hold. "I'll fight for them. They fought for you."

"Yeah." Elyan put his hand over Percy's, where it pressed against his heart. Maybe it was time he fought a little harder for himself.


End file.
